


The Lost Weekend

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Experienced Misha, M/M, Multi, Shy Jensen, Smut, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha go to a convention in Jersey, they have to share a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Misha's Ice Bucket Challenge, when he was in the tub full of ice and I guess my mind wandered.

Jensen and Misha arrive at their hotel in New Jersey for the Supernatural Convention. They walk towards the front desk and ask for their rooms. 

Concierge: I’m sorry Mr. Ackles it seems that we have over booked; we have no room for you.  
Jensen: Really? There isn’t anything?  
Concierge: I’m afraid not. 

Misha gets an idea and grabs Jensen by the shoulder.

Misha: Hey, why don’t you just stay with me? It’s only three days.  
Jensen: Are you sure about that?  
Misha: Yeah. Don’t worry!  
Jensen: Okay. Problem solved then. 

Concierge smiles and gives them the key. “Enjoy your stay, gentlemen.”  
Misha and Jensen both nod and walk towards the elevator. 

 

Jensen opens the door to the room, walks in and notices there is only one bed in the center of the room. 

Jensen: Problem not solved. 

Misha walks in behind him and starts laughing. 

Misha: I thought a standard room was two double beds. Oh well, we’ll manage.  
Jensen: Two grown men sharing a single bed. I haven’t done that since I was a kid.  
Misha: Think of it as a new experience!

Jensen shakes his head and throws his stuff on the bed. Misha places his things on the chair beside the window. 

Misha: Come on we always make the best of situations! Think of it as a lost weekend (winks) 

Jensen laughs his full body laugh.  
Jensen: Lost Weekend? What do you plan on doing?  
Misha: Nothing I don’t normally do.  
Jensen (raises and eyebrow): Oh you’re going to be trouble.  
Misha: You got that right!  
Misha grabs Jensen’s shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes. 

Misha: Live a little, Jay!  
Jensen: Okay! Alright! How about I start with looking around the lobby, that seems exciting enough.

Misha laughs and shakes his head. He goes to his bag and he starts unpacking, as Jensen walks out the door. 

Jensen returns to the room with some chocolates in his hands and a big smile on his face. He looks around for Misha and sees that he isn’t there. Jensen shrugs and he decides to go freshen up. He takes his shirt off and walks into the bathroom. Jensen turns around and sees Misha in the bathtub with bubbles all around him. Misha has his eyes closed and he seems to be humming a song. Jensen doesn’t react he just stands, staring at him. 

Jensen (clears throat): Hey Mr. Bubbles. 

Misha’s eyes flutter open and he smiles at Jensen’s nickname. Jensen is sitting on the counter smirking at Misha. 

Misha: For your information, it has eucalyptus and it helps clear the mind. It has a hint of ivory as well.  
Jensen (laughs): Well I’m sorry for interrupting your zen. I’ll go if you want.  
Misha: (smirks) It’s all right. You’ve been sitting there long enough.  
Jensen: (smiles) Yeah I guess I have. 

Misha and Jensen talk for another half hour about anything and everything, laughing and joking around. Eventually the bubbles that were covering most of Misha’s body have evaporated leaving him exposed. Jensen’s eyes have become shifty and he attempts to keep his glances above his crotch but fails. Jensen shudders from a wave of cool air that comes through him. Misha nods to him to come into the bath, he then opens the faucet to let the hot water fill the bath again. Jensen sits wide-eyed and blushes; he shakes his head and shyly tilts his head down. 

Misha: Lost Weekend.  
Jensen: Lost Weekend. I don’t know-  
Misha: It’s only a big deal, if you make it one. 

Jensen takes off his remaining clothing and does not make eye contact with Misha. Misha waits eyes blazing watching him intently. Jensen stands upright and stands before Misha, exposed. Misha smiles at him as Jensen shyly looks away and enters the bathtub. Jensen feels the water and winces because of how hot it is. He sits there as Misha laughs at him.  
Misha: Here. I’ll turn it off.

Jensen sits there unknowing that the faucet is behind him. Misha slides up on his knees and reaches over Jensen’s shoulder to turn the knob. Jensen is frozen as he analyzes Misha, he looks up at his piercing blue eyes and then down and stops at the line of his stomach, he swallows hard. Misha slowly sits up and his hand grazes Jensen’s shoulder.

Misha: Better?  
Jensen: (clears throat) Yeah better. So, your saying you have done this before?  
Misha: What?  
Jensen: Shared a bath with another guy?  
Misha (laughs softly): Yeah, lots of times!  
Jensen: Interesting.

Misha sits back and opens his legs and places them on either side of Jensen. Jensen sits there with his legs crossed. 

Misha: I guess I’m taking your male bath virginity; it’s a good thing!  
Jensen: What else have you done?  
Misha (grins): Plenty of things. You know most of them.  
Jensen (swallows): Yeah. I guess I do.  
Misha: What are you thinking about right now?  
Jensen (quickly): You. (blushes) I mean uh-  
Misha (laughs): It’s okay Jay, it’s perfectly natural, just let your mind wander.  
Jensen: I’m scared at where it will go.  
Misha: I have an idea. Close your eyes. It will help. 

Jensen closes his eyes and Misha gets up onto his kneels before him. Misha places his lips near Jensen’s ear. 

Misha: Listen to the sound of my voice. 

Jensen nods.

Misha: I’m going to place my hands on your shoulders and move down your arms. 

Misha gingerly clutches Jensen’s strong shoulders and runs his fingers down his arms and links his hands in his. 

Misha: How did that feel?  
Jensen: Good.  
Misha: Now I’m going to place my hands on your knees and go up to your stomach.

Jensen’s breath hitches as Misha places his hands on his knees. Misha with his fingertips grazes his knees and then firmly grasps his thighs as he travels upwards; a moan escapes from Jensen’s lips. Misha continues upward past his stomach, up to his chest and around his neck. Misha softly kisses the ends of his mouth and draws him in closer. Entwining his fingers through his hair, Jensen gives in and thrusts Misha against his chest, wanting to feel more of him. Misha lets go first and watches Jensen’s reaction; Jensen then opens his eyes softly and sees Misha grinning. Jensen goes into shock and Misha backs off slowly. 

Jensen (stunned): What- What happened?  
Misha: What do you think happened?  
Jensen: I. We. 

Jensen gets out of the tub and grabs a towel. 

Jensen: I’m sorry Misha. I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry. 

Misha gets out of the tub and goes to hug Jensen. 

Misha: Hey, hey. Don’t worry buddy. It was just another experience.

As Misha hugs him, Jensen has his eyes closed and inhales sharply. Misha then goes to face Jensen and after a longing stare, Jensen drops the towel, grips Misha’s hair and kisses him more passionately than before. They walk each other to the bed, wildly kissing. Misha falls on top of Jensen, both of them moving with each other. They grip each other tight below the waist and move in sync. Moans and whimpers escaping their mouths and they both reach their pleasure. Panting and clawing at each other, Misha collapses breathlessly on to Jensen. Misha turns over onto the other side of the bed and props himself up on his elbow. They both look at each other and start laughing. 

Misha: I guess I took that virginity too.  
Jensen: Ha. Ha. Very funny.  
Misha: (laughs)  
Jensen: Wow.  
Misha: Wow. What?  
Jensen: I just didn’t think it would be that-  
Misha: Pleasurable?  
Jensen: Yeah I-  
Misha: It’s because I’m awesome.  
Jensen: Easy, pal. I was pretty good.  
Misha: Meh. I’ve had better.  
Jensen: (wide-eyed) That wasn’t even at my full potential.  
Misha: Really?  
Jensen: Yeah.  
Misha: Prove it!  
Jensen: (looks at Misha and grins seductively) To the lost weekend, then.


End file.
